


Come On In, The Water's Mine

by NSUVAfterDark (NoSleepUntilVacation)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Water, i still don't know what i'm doing, sensory stuff, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NSUVAfterDark
Summary: Alphys has finally done it: she's made Mettaton's body fully waterproof! He couldn't be more excited about it, either.Since she did something so nice for him, it would only be right if he took it for a little test run. What sorts of things will he end up doing? Who knows? He has a number of ideas, that's for sure.





	Come On In, The Water's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I AM THE GOD OF HELLFIRE AND I BRING YOU... water? (shrug) Close enough.
> 
> I published this just to save the draft from being deleted; keep in mind, it's under the NSUVAfterDark pseud for a reason. While some of the chapters will be safe for work, others won't, and I will change the rating accordingly to reflect this.
> 
> The first chapter is the setup, and the rest of the chapters are all different interpretations of what could happen afterwards.

The first thing he noticed when his body's systems went online again was the sound of thunder. This was followed quickly by him briefly reaching for covers that weren't there. _Wait, why...?_

He looked down. Oh. That was why.

Instead of being in bed, he was lying on an operating table. He suddenly remembered everything; Dr. Alphys was going to do some routine maintenance on his body, and... she also said something about an upgrade? His battery didn't feel that much different, though. And yet, something else felt different... he couldn't put his finger on it, though.

"Mettaton! You're awake!"

He looked over, and sure enough, there was the doctor herself. Standing next to her was none other than Papyrus; he and Mettaton had been in a relationship for quite some time now, and by now, he would often come along whenever Mettaton needed some work done on his body. Both Alphys and Papyrus had strange smiles on their faces. Mettaton knew this expression quite well, since he was no stranger to making it himself; it was the kind of expression that just screamed "I know something you don't know".

"Hello, darlings." He smiled, deciding not to ask about their expressions. "I trust the maintenance went well?"

Papyrus vigorously nodded. "I'd say it went quite well indeed!" He looked as if he was holding back from saying something else.

"I agree!" Alphys fidgeted with her hands a little. "So. Um. About that upgrade I promised you... it's a bit of a surprise, but I think you'll love it."

Mettaton gave Alphys an intrigued grin, his eyes sparkling a little. "Tell me more, beautiful. I love surprises."

A nervous laugh escaped Alphys' throat. "Okay!!! So!!! While you were out, I made some... additions to your body. I don't know if you feel any different right now, but I ran some tests, and I think it should work."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Again, he didn't feel particularly different; if he'd suddenly gained, for example, wings and an arm cannon, he probably would have noticed by now.

"Let me just get straight to the point." Alphys walked up to him, looked him in the eye, and smiled. "Mettaton, your body should now officially be waterproof."

"Waterproof...?" Mettaton raised his own hand in front of his face and studied it for a bit. He didn't look any different than before, but... could it be...?

Papyrus also approached with a huge grin. "It's raining outside if you'd like to check!"

"Papyrus, I think it'd be better if--"

Alphys didn't get to finish that thought. The operating table was suddenly empty, and a pink-and-black blur was making a beeline for the door.

"...Never mind."

Mettaton opened the door to Alphys' shed (where she kept her lab), noticed the downpour going on outside, and stuck his arm into the deluge. Ten thousand droplets slamming onto his arm, he moved it a little, _it still worked,_ could he possibly--? He stepped into the rain, felt the skies empty onto his body, he ran in a small circle for a bit, _and his body was still functioning perfectly in spite of the weather!_

He cracked a grin, feeling several new worlds of possibilities opening up, things the Mettaton of yesterday could only dream of.

"Ha... ha ha..."

Right now, he had only one thing to say to this development. He threw his head back and let the sheet of grey clouds hear it.

_"Oh, **yes!** "_

The sky flashed, and a loud boom sounded from the distance after several seconds, as if answering him.

With a massive grin on his face, he stepped back inside, not caring about dripping water onto the floor, or about the fact that Alphys was giving him a slightly odd look (at least Papyrus seemed a little excited).

Alphys blinked. "I... take it you like this new upgrade?"

"You have no idea." Mettaton crouched down and proceeded to pull Alphys into a very big and very wet hug. "One of these days, I _will_ repay you for this. All you have to do is tell me how I can possibly pay you back." In his thoughts, he wasn't even done paying her back for giving him a body in the first place! Were it not for Alphys' humbleness, he would have spoiled her several times over by now. Instead, he mostly saved it for special occasions, since at least then she'd accept the occasion itself as an excuse.

"Y-You don't have to..." And there she went again, being humble; she tried not to care about the fact that her lab coat was getting wet. "I mean, as long as I know you like it, that's really all the thanks I need..."

Although those were the words that came from Alphys' mouth, Mettaton could tell that there was an undercurrent of something else. Alphys had a tendency to beat herself up over her mistakes, whether big or small; whenever she did, it was as if her successes didn't matter. Mettaton himself, on the other hand, was living proof that she was nowhere near the failure she thought she was. He gave her a serious look. "Alphys, my dear, I will never stop being grateful to you for all that you've done for me. And you deserve to know it. It was because of you that I didn't have to resign myself to dreaming of what could have been. I got to become a star, I have a body that speaks to me, I was able to find love..."

Papyrus' eyelights sparkled a little when he heard that.

"And even if things don't go well, you at least try to make them right. Which is more than I can say for some other people I've known..." Visions of a certain orange mammal monster drifted through Mettaton's head as he said that. "Anyway, someday when we're not all busy, I'm going to pull out every stop to thank you properly for helping me. And I won't hear anyone, least of all you, tell me that you don't deserve it. Because you do. I think so, Papyrus thinks so, Undyne thinks so, and all our friends and family think so."

"A lot of people love you, Alphys!" Papyrus added. "Even if you think you're a bad person, we'll never leave you. I always believe that anyone can be a good person, if they just try."

Alphys gently smiled. "Thank you..." She adjusted her glasses a little. "Okay, about the waterproofing. If it starts flaking off, let me know - I did my best to compose a durable material that would both resist water and not get in the way of your movement, but I just want to be sure it works. Also..."

For a while afterwards, the three of them discussed the new upgrade. Mettaton's mind wasn't all there, though; he was slowly developing a plan for that evening.

* * *

"Can you believe it, darling?" Mettaton asked as he and Papyrus headed home in the rain. "My body is waterproof now! I'll be able to do so many more things!" He let out an excited laugh.

Hearing Mettaton like this, full of such raw excitement and joy, made Papyrus' soul flutter. "Indeed! You could learn how to swim, and we can go to the beach! Or the pool! Or the waterpark! When it's hot outside, we could have a water fight against Undyne's team! Having you on our side will make our cool team even cooler!"

"I could recreate a certain musical number..." The only reason Mettaton hadn't done just that earlier was because of the lightning; he didn't know what would happen if he was struck by lightning, and he didn't want to know. "And I'll need fewer body doubles when I film certain scenes..."

"Nyeh heh heh! So many things you could do!" It was a wonder that Papyrus could focus on the road when he could feel Mettaton's excitement radiating in his own soul as well. "We will have to spend the next several days coming up with a list of activities to try in the near future!"

Mettaton smirked, leaning back in his seat. "Actually, darling, I already know what I want to do when we get home."

Papyrus would have raised an eyebrow if he'd had them. "You do?"

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to be a choose-your-own-adventure thing at first, but as I said before, I just wanted to save the draft. All I know is that the original plan was to involve just one ending (a NSFW one, no less). But then I wasn't so sure, and I just recently decided "what if I explored lots of different things he could do?"
> 
> So when I feel like writing this again, we'll all find out. And don't worry, I saved what I wrote of the original ending, so you'll get to see it later if you want to.


End file.
